1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter used in an automatic focus and automatic exposure camera, and more precisely it relates to a shutter in which shutter sectors are opened and closed to actuate (release) a lens shutter. The present invention also relates to a daylight synchro photographing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known automatic focus and exposure camera the focusing control and the exposure control are successively effected in accordance with the release operation. The lens is first moved to a focused position in association with the release operation, and then, the lens shutter is actuated. In such an automatic focusing and automatic exposure camera, more than one sector (shutter blades) are opened and closed to selectively intercept the light path. The exposure value is determined in accordance with the opening operation of the sectors and the shutter speed is determined by a time in which the sectors are closed from the open position.
Thus, in the conventional shutter, since the same sectors are opened and closed for shutter control, it is very difficult to increase the shutter speed. Furthermore, in an attempt to increase the shutter speed, there is difficulty in synchronization of the strobe light emission with the shutter in the daylight synchro mode.